Faces
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: Two sisters who parents were killed in a plane crash struggle to make ends meet. Pan is the younger one 19 and is in college to be a doctor. Bra the eldest 21 is a stripper struggling to put her sister in college and pay the bills. The sisters are each other's support systems and are getting by well enough to make it however when one night on a slow day at the dance bar a
1. Chapter 1

**(an: another new story I enjoy a good scary / thriller story and always wanted to write one so here goes **

**There will be no powers usage in this one everyone is just normal humans **

**Also I believe if Trunks and Goten were regular males they'll be dominate successful men financial and with the women... However in this one they have a dark side **

**Everyone looked the same except **

**Bulma and Trunks **

**Bulma has brunette hair **

**And Trunks has dirty blonde **

**Okay enjoy &review **

**Summary Two sisters who parents were killed in a plane crash struggle to make ends meet. Pan is the younger one 19 and is in college to be a doctor. Bra the eldest 21 is a stripper struggling to put her sister in college and pay the bills. The sisters are each other's support systems and are getting by well enough to make it however when one night on a slow day at the dance bar an young man offers to pay Bra 100,000 dollars if she goes home with him she agrees and doesn't know she made a death deal as her sister waits for her in their beat down car outside the club.**

**Summary 2: Trunks and Goten are successful business partners of a dairy farm and horse ranch Today they attended an award ceremony naming them the best dairy farm in the greater west city area so tonight... they will celebrate.**

* * *

A man with blonde hair blue eyes pulled the clothing out the plastic bag removing the tags and put them on the cheap t-shirt an jeans were a bit too big

Not that it matter

He put on his cowboy hat and riding boots took one good look in the mirror and smiled as he thought of what awaited for him by the shack

He walked out the small house and walked to his brown horse rubbing her nose and feeding her an apple

He then swung his legs off her as she buck

"There there brownie yah !"

He hit the horse with his boot his body jump as his hair blew back under the speed of the animal he looked at the moon and smiled

He rode off toward the small shack with and suv parked by the garage after the stables

He put the horse up then walked up to the vehicle

There he saw his friend dark hair an eyes standing by the back end of the car

They looked at each other and smirked

"Did you get the new cafe "

He nodded with a chuckle and put his hand under his chin and back away popping the hatch to the car

There laid a girl with fair skin , blonde hair ,mouth duck taped ,shaken with fear , and limbs wrap and roped

Her tears meet with the tap on her mouth as she open her eyes to see two men looking down at her

The blonde man one smiled satisfied as he studied the women

"Yes tonight well be a good one "

His partner smiled as well and chuckled

As he grabbed the girl shoulders and his partner grab her legs pulling her closer to the shack she screamed behind the tape as she tried to move

The men back her away in the house then closed the door shut

* * *

**(an:this is not your typical G/B and T/P in fact there's no romance at all , but , if you want romance check out my story Let's get lost in each other...**

**Anyways this a dark and fight for survival type of story... Please please please review... I'll post another chapter , but I need reviews after that to keep focus on it ...** )


	2. Chapter 2

**(an: This is a looked into the sisters lives)**

She sat on the hard wooden pew as professor Hacker bantered on about the fall of Caesar struggling to keep her eyes open every now and again her eyes would droop and her head would fall as she battled to stay awake

"And my question to you today Why do you think Brutus betrayed Caesar ?"

The professor scan the crowds and saw hand and above that hand he saw a girl with her head down asleep durning his lecture

"Yes Harry ?"

"Well I believe he did it because he were tricked and used as a pawn of other Senators who feared Caesar who were becoming an dictator "

Professor Hacker spoke "you believe he were Tricked ?"

Harry nodded unsurely

"Son Pan !" He shouted

The girl jumped up from the table with her hair and scarf in her face as everyone looked at her

"Does Harry's answer not matter to you "

Pan looked around under her bangs across her forehead she blushed

Shit I fell asleep in class

"Umm " she coughed " of course it matters !"

Everyone chuckled as Pan looked at her friend Erasa who shook her head at her

"As I were saying Harry you are neither right nor wrong ,... But do you think he was so innocent ?.. To kill his fellow senator , his friend ?"

Harry eyes drop in uncertainty as the professor continued

" I don't believe Brutus were concern for Rome.. I believe he were Jealous and envious of Caesar."

The professor looked at Pan in her eyes as she tried to recover from embarrassment

" Brutus had been recognize the love for Caesar from the civilians and commoners ... And like a scratch it bugged him over and over in his mind , the senators just gave him the push he needed ... That's class "

The bell rung as students rushed out

Pan put her things in her bag and threw it over her shoulder as she past the professors desk he spoke

"Next time you sleep in my class you'll loose your ancient history credit "

Pan nodded politely "I'm sorry " , but flicked him off in her mind as she rushed out the class when she got into the halls she saw her friends short hair and amused face

"What did he say"

They walked side by side towards the double doors

" Bull shit "

Erasa laughed at her friend

"I mean I'm going to be doctor why do I have to learn about the Roman Empire !"

"Ha ha it's just a basic history class "

" I should've took a different class "

Erasa laughed " it were all your fault "

The girls walked through the double doors of Orange star University into the hot sun as a light cool breeze blew from the early autumn weather

Pan looked up and saw an white Paper with a girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes smiling in a volleyball uniform with the words missing bold under the photo as smaller text followed

"I can't believe that girl from Satin City University went missing " Pan said

"I know her name were Marron really pretty it's a shame "

Pan shook her head " they'll find her ... I hope "

"Me too "

"Hey see you later I gotta go to work "

Pan bit her lip as Erasa walked away

"Hey is the diner hiring ?"

Erasa turned around and walked backwards toward her car as she spoke loudly

"Umm I don't know we're excepting applications "

Pan blinked " okay later "

Erasa waved "bye"

Pan looked ahead and saw her sisters Blue hair blazing in the sun with her hands on her hips tapping her 6 in black pumps impatiently as her short pink dress and fish net stockings caught the eye of the males students

Erasa waved to her sister as she cross the parking lot Bra waved back

Pan looked at her sister leaning on their old piece of crap rusted blue mustang 1967 fastback

She blushed at her sisters outfit as they made eye contact and she walked to passenger

Bra swung the door open

"Well just Don't stare get it !"

Pan rolled her eyes and smiled as she got in as well

Her sister started the engine and it roared loudly as people stared

She blushed and sunk in her seat

"Hurry up and Go !" She whispered

Bra struggled with Gear shift as she pushed the gas and the tires screeched

"I'm trying this piece of shit is stuck !"

Pan sunk lower "What's wrong with it ?!" She asked in an whispered

"It's prehistoric !"

Pan chuckled at her sister " ha ha ha " then she thought of her history class

"This car is like Caesar it has an ensured demise "

"What the fuck are you talking about ?"

Pan rolled her eyes and laughed as she sat up rolling down the windows not caring anymore just trying to get some air in the heat box

The engine flared as the car back away

The tires screeched as Bra pushed the breaks and switched gears zooming out of the lot

They zoomed down the road further into the city

Bra looked at her sister as she stared out the window she could tell something were on her mind

"I'm thinking of getting a job " she bite her lip turning to look in her sisters eyes

"Too help you out " she said sternly

Bra sighed "no absolutely not you have to focus on the books !"

"But I feel bad just doing nothing while you work hard for everything !"

Bra shook her head "how do you expect to study for a mid term or even a test when your busting tables or something !"

"I don't know !... I'll figure it out !"

"Pan please for me just stay in school I got us okay !"

Pan rested her head on the dash board

"I'm tired of living like this ! This is crap! And seeing you work while I smooth sail "she turned to her sister passionately

"It'll all be worth it when you graduated "

"In another 7 fucking years !.."she yelled then rested her head on the dash again

Bra lowered her eyes at the road as they passed a car

"When your working at some big hospital making all that money what you said you'll buy us "

" a house " Pan muffled out

"And what will you do ?"

Pan sat up "Pay all of the bills and buy a new car so you'll never have to go strip again "

Bra chuckled " so don't think I'm doing this for free " she turned and looked at her sister " you owe me " she winked

Pan smiled and nodded

"So how was school "

Pan scoff " I got chewed out by my history professor "

"What a prick ! ... What happen "

Pan chuckled " I fail asleep in his class "

" oh " Bra laughed " he is still a prick !"

Pan shook her head as her smile dropped she looked out onto the yellow road

"One day Bra I'm going to get us out of here "

Bra looked at the road as she drove

"Do we have enough for rent "

Bra heart pounded but smiled  
"Yeah ! Don't worry "

Pan sighed relieved and smile " we are safe for another month "

The sun had set when the girls pulled up to the building it were purple with a huge neon sigh of an women squatting

Bra Parked outside the club as men walked in

They sat in silence while Bra stared at the low flue meter

Pan eyes traveled to the low gas

"I can wait for you out here for you like Before "

Bra shook her head  
She didn't want Pan here while she did what she were about to do ,plus Pan needed to study

"But the gas is low "

Bra weakly pulled a 50 from her bra

"Here fill her up "

Pan looked at the bill it were rare they had a full tank

"Wow you must of really hit bank !"

Bra smiled "that's what I do "

She opened her car door and stepped out as Pan climbed to the drivers seat

"Well what time should I come get you ?"

"Don't worry I'll find a ride with Tiffany "

Pan nodded as she looked at her sister

"Later " Bra nodded as Pan pulled away

"thick !" She yelled from the window

"Thin !" Bra yelled softly

And watched her sister drive off

The turned around and clacked too the building

-15Minutes later locker room -

Bra sat her head on the counter between her elbows as her hands touched her neck she wore her pink little suit that hugged her body with her hair in thick curls and heavy blush eyeliner and lipstick

She had no choice they were 400 dollars down in rent she had only made 500 and plus Pan tuition grace payments were almost up she had stopped making Payments months ago only making enough for rent and cheap Ramon. She had to get that tuition paid no matter what.

She heard the door open as heels clack

"Hey what's wrong ?" Tiffany said as she walked closer to the girl

Bra looked up and saw her friend heavy make up in a see through dress

" I don't think I can do this!" She said unsure

"Hey calm down get a drink go out there find a man and slip off to the back room then slip back in it's simple "

Bra eyes lowered

"You know what's need to be done you have business to take care of keep that in your mind !"

Bra nodded and stood up

"Bra remember not all of us have a backup plan like you"

Bra stopped then kept walking into the dim room as sensual music played and a girl shook naked on stage

Pan graduation were the only thing they looked forward to.. The turion were getting paid

She swayed the bar with attitude catching an lustful eye  
she reached the bartender who were also a dancer

"What's for today bunny ?"

" a paralyzer please "

"Coming up "

The Bartender left and began pouring

A man watched from a distance and made his way to the bar

She slide Bra the drink

"10.59"

Bra felt a chin on her shoulder and a head neck to hers as she saw a card being slid to the tender

"It's on me "

"Yes sir " the bartender took the card and wiped then went on to the next customer

The man were still behind Bra with his hand on her rib

"How about you finished your drink then go to the back with me "

"How much ?" She asked

" 400"

"A thousand " she said

He chuckled then rose his hand to her right Breast and caressed it

"Then you'll have to earn it " he rose his finger to her lips and played with them in a circular motion

She nodded

"Hurry " he grunted

She quickly down then drink then strolled off with him to the back room were a purple light shine above a red bed she saw his face he were a ginger in his early forties and well built and handsome

-10 mins later -

Bra body shook under him as his sweat pour down from his nose on to her face she held on to his back and wrapped her legs around his waist as she moan and looked at the ceiling as a few tears slid out

She didn't want this she didn't want to fucked like some whore in a strip club

She had boyfriends before , but stopped after she started working here too ashamed to be with someone while she dance for someone else.

She looked at the guy on top of her

He looked like the type of guy she would go for

He were handsome and good in bed too

After a hard day at work she could go home and hide in his arms

But that won't happen he's already paying for me and sees me as nothing more ,but food .

But in this moment I'll pretend... Pretend that his my boyfriend and that he loves me , so I won't feel so dirty

-2 hours later -

The man zipped up his pants and through down 11 one hundred dollar bills on the bed

"You earned it "

She were tired , but the rent will be paid ... , but she still worried about tuition

He ran his fingers through her hair

Then walked away

"Wait !"

He turned and looked at her amused with his blue eyes and red hair shining

"Would you like to do this again ?"

He shook his head " I'm only in town visiting "..."I'm curious why ?"

She closed her eyes "because baby that were so good I want more "

He laughed " then maybe if I'm in town again" then he left

She sighed and looked at her outfit and pulled it on and patted down her hair

She walked out and got dirty looks from other dancers she went straight for the locker room as the Bouncer yelled

"Hey bunny you ain't dance tonight !"

She shook her head and kept walking she saw Tiffany there dressed in jeans and a tank top

"Hey can you give me a ride ?"

Tiffany nodded " how did it go "

"11 hundred "

Tiffany eyes widen then smiled

"See "..." Get dress and we'll go!"

Bra put on maxi dress and flats still feeling uneasy as she got in Tiffany car

They drove on the dark road she relaxed a tad

Knowing they make it to next month ,but she had to think of something quick for Pans Tuition

When Bra got home she saw Pan asleep with her head in a big book and smiled

She helped Her baby sister to the sofa and laid her down as she fell back to sleep

She watched her softly

Thick and thin

(an:next chapter it goes down...)


	3. Chapter 3

(a**n: just to let you guys know I'm pulling this story from deep within the darkest deepest bowels.. Lol that I didn't know existed so now the story begins in this chapter )**

The blonde man patted on the expensive after shave as he stood in a clean black designer suit , he clipped on his designer cuff links and fixed his crooked bow tie

He looked dashing. As he left his house to go to the Tokyo theatre in a black car.

He drove from his 15 bedroom mansion were he lived alone. No children no wife. Just hisself not a single bed were unmade ,one painting crooked , nor were one chair moved

He tapped his feet impatiently in his oxford as he looked at the time on his gold watch.

The driver turned up the radio

"Yes there seems to be no trace of the young girl ... Marron chestnut were last seen leaving her volleyball practice at 10 O clock two weeks ago... Her dorm mate said she hasn't been home for two days when she started to panic and tell the head of administration the police were notified after her coach express Marron never missed practice ever ! She'll miss classes before she did that "

Trunks took a deep breath of the warm air blowing out the A/c of the car.A smile spread on his lips as he tried to contain it , but had trouble , he were satisfied right now and thought how beautifully everything played out.

He took a deep breath as he thought of The girl reliving the night for a brief second.

He chuckled a bit covering his mouth with a cough.

The driver looked back

"Your alright ?"

He nodded "all is well "

Trunks grab his composer as they pulled into the theatre of the annual Agriculture awards in the west city region.

He got out the car and walked into the lavish building.

" ahh no plus one ?" The door tended asked

" no sir "

"Okay then you'll join the box with your party after you received the reward on behalf of your company ,but your seat for now is F-9 "

Trunks nodded and went to his seat he rubbed his chin as people rushed in and took their seats

(((An hour later )))

He grew anxious as he thought of tonight

Tonight will be a special one for all of the achievements we made this year and all the cattle we roped

A women walked to the microphone stand as the audience clapped from the last guest speaker

"Now we will like to give the award out to special company that rose high in the dairy category this past year during the stock market crash "

"Briefs Cattle Co."

The crowd clap as Trunks smiled dashingly and shyly as he got on stage grabbed the golden Reaper and stood behind the mic

"Wow this is amazing thank you all so very much it has a been a great year for the cattle and the horse racing " he looked at the award

"I will like to personally thank my Business partner and closest friend Goten. thank you all very much " he back away from the podium as the crowd cheered

Trunks held the award proudly as he walked back stage then he went up the stairs to an box and opened

The room erupted with cheers and claps

Trunks saw his mother clapping in an red mermaid dress

She walked to him and kissed his cheek

"I'm so proud of you Son "

He nodded "thank you "

"Great Job son " Trunks turned around and saw one of his majority investor there in a suit handing him a glass of champagne trunks grabbed it .

"Thank you " he took a sip

Trunks noticed Goten slipped in through the door

They toast and drank and chatted amongst each other

(((45 minutes later )))

Trunks stood in an corner by a table with champagne in one hand and the award in the other admiring it's golden surface

A man with dark hair and eyes walked up with an drink in his hand and putting the other in his pocket

He blinked at his friend then the award

Trunks looked up and passed it to his friend

Goten took his hand out of his pocket and grabbed it studying it

"You did that...We did that " he rose his glass

Goten rose his as well

They both drunk

Trunks sighed as the bubbles went down his throat he pulled his drink from his lips and stared ahead

"You got the new cattle ?" Trunks asked then turned and looked in his Friends eyes with an look of business

Goten head roses as his expression became stern and serious

"Working on it "

Trunks rose his eyebrow " you should be prepared on a special night like this , when the cattle pen is empty "

Goten lips tighten "I'll have to go get it it's running wild in the pastures "

Trunks nodded

" did you want the Cafe or the mama "

Trunks sighed and smiled " cafés are great pure and blind to the world , but that's our usual ... Go get a mama "

Goten nodded then a cloud of brown hair caught his eye as he saw an curvy women talking Trunks mother. Trunks eyes followed

"Well that's is mama "

Trunks lowered his voice and whispered "the company's new temp."..."that would be reckless and to close for comfort "

Goten chuckled " looked at you Trunks always want it the simple way "

Trunks smiled "then tonight I want you to find yourself a challenge "

Goten nodded put the award on the table and slid out the door like stealth

(((Orange star University )))

Bra sighed as she waited for her sisters last class to be over with.

She barley made 600 in the past week.150 were from dancing and 450 were from having sex for money. She had had sex with two guys one paid her only 450 and the other stiffed her after slipping something in her drink

She grew depressed as she thought about it

This wasn't her first Time being drugged it happen once before when she first started working there when she were new and actually thought she had friends there.

Flashback  
She were dancing for a group of men who had by now threw two grand on her and kept the drinks and money coming after a while they persuade her to come dance at their house and she went.

Bra had no control as her knees went weak and they dragged her into a truck she remember falling asleep then waking back up to see they were in a hall way she saw herself being pulled forward and an exit sigh

The next day she woke up naked in an hotel room with 10 grand next to her

She saw an note on the table and read it

You west city girls are something else if I'm ever balling out with my crew again in your city ,we'll have another party.

Bra eyes blinked at the paper then the money all of it went to Pans to tuition. She then dressed in her stripper clothes and ran from the hotel to a pay phone calling her sister to come get her

Bra broke down after Pan hung up and fell to the ground as passing cars honked

Those bitches at the club just let them take her

It were unfair all of it were

When their parents died Bra were 18 and Pan were 16. The city didn't take Pan because Bra were of age they had no life insurances the only money they had were from the checks for Pan since she were an minor , but even those wasn't enough to keep the house. With no where to go they lost all of their parents things and most of theirs . Over the years they lived in hotels close to Pans high school Bra made Pan apply to colleges even though it cost ,so sometimes they went without eating. Pan graduated.

And on the last week of her last days of being 17 with her last check Pan bought the fastback. Since they couldn't pay their room fee they moved into the car. They both knew how to drive their dad taught them , it were just they did it illegally.

One day hungery and tired they sat on a curb

Bra studied Pans sad face

She had gotten accepted into Orange Star

,but the way things were going homeless dirty and hungry how can anyone think about school besides the school needed 5000.00 up front

she had told Pan to stay in the car that were park at some burger joint.

And she went walking around for a long time then she saw

The purple building with the pink girl squatting

She walked in and applied which was just for her to dance and she did and Ricky hired her. She work durning the day of the same day and made 200 dollars

When she walked back to the car Pan were sleep and sweaty

She knocked and Pan jumped opening the door and saw an brown bag as the smell of French fries filled the air

"Food !" Pan yelled

Bra tossed her the bag and smiled as Pan went through it

"Keys ?"

Pan looked up " there in my pocket ...where we going ?"

"To an hotel !"

Pan eyes widen " were you get money from !"

"I got a Job "

"Were ?"

"Dancing "

"Dancing ?"

"At a strip club"

Pan gasp as Bra stared the car

"Bra " she said softly

"I'm not going to get a job anywhere else without an home address "

They drove down the road

"I'm going to get the 5000.00 for you You'll be there like all the other freshman on the first day !"

Pan eyes lowered "thank you "

"Hey were family ... And I'm going to take care of you "

Bra pulled the hair clip with the red butterfly's out of her head and passed it to Pan

Pan grabbed it and looked at it sadly then put it in her hair

Bra smiled and laughed softly "I'm going to by you new clothes and get your supply's "

Pan smiled and couldn't help to be excited "no I don't need clothes "

"Oh shut up you'll get your nails done and hair trimmed ! All the boys will be looking at you "

Pan blushed and laughed

"It's easy money Pan don't worry "

End flash back

Bra heard the bell and saw her sister talking to her friends

She sighed

As Pan came in the car and flopped down

"Ugh Professor Hacker is an spaz !" She complained

Bra rolled her eyes " hes a little bitch "

Pan laughed loudly

Bra ruffled Pans hair

"But you better stop sleeping in class"

"That were only once !"

They drove off slowly as the sun set

"We are driving like a turtle !"

Bra sighed "there's something wrong with the Car again "

Pan looked out their window under the starry sky

"Erasa gave my application to her manager I have an interview next week "

Bra closed her eyes "can't you just let it Go " she whispered then opened them

"Can you just let me take care of you for once !"Pan turned to her sister

"Pan " Bra said softly

"I'm your big sister I have to take care of you "

"Then who's going to take care of you !"..."huh? " ..." Me ! That's who "

"You always talk of the future and how it'll all be worth it ...but we have to make it through right now to get there !"

Bra eyes lowered " I don't want you to grow up too fast "

Pan eyes lowered "Bra you make it sounds like I'm 13 and your thirty ... Your not my mother your my sister , two years older then me !.. We are basically the same age "

"A little part time job won't hurt me or my studies. " Pan smiled "I got dad's Brains and moms looks and you got all the other stuff "

Bra laughed " no I got the brains and looks you got the personality !"

Pan rolled her eyes "you use to look just like mom before you dye your hair "

Bra smile faded then return " and you still look like dad !"

Bra pulled into the club and parked

"I'll find a ride home okay"

Pan shook her head "I'm waiting for you "

"But "

"I don't want to hear it !"

Bra sighed "okay " then she smile and walked off

Shit she couldn't do it with Pan outside it looks just like dancing tonight

She walked in and saw it were empty and sighed she went to go get change

(((3 hours later )))

She leaned against the pole as the slow sexy music played  
Her bare back were on the metal as her lower body Dance against it in an angle her eyes lowered

As she looked at the purple floor she had no customers

There were only 10 men in here tonight which was a surprise considering it's the week end

She could hear the music change and see the glitter on the floor under the black leather stools surrounding the stage

Flop

She saw knees wrapped in pants black boots and a leather jacket

She rose her eyes to see his Deep onyx eyes staring into her

He were handsome and intimidating he reached in his pockets and pulled out a stack of Cash

Her eyes widen he loosely threw twenty dollar bills at her

She leaned up and walked around the pole slowly looking at him

He tilted his head staring her down throwing twenties with his fingers in his face

She squatted then rose back up with her back arch and bottom pointed in the air lie an upside down V

She stood back up slowly while rubbing her legs ,belly, chest face then hair with her eyes closed and mouth parted

She opened them back up too stare at him

He started throwing hundreds

She then ran / jumped on the pole twirling on the sliver cylinder with it between the folds of her elbow and back of knee

The music played. She danced. He threw drank.

After her pole work she jump down and walked to him slowly and squatted down sitting on her bottom raising her ankles to her ears and shook her body

She could feel money being poured on her

She smiled in her mind as she though she must of have had 4 grand already

"Hey "

Bra jumped in shocked but kept dancing she usually only heard sexual shouts and curses at her

"Hi " she said then looked at the roof between her ankles

"You dance good "

"Thank you "

She sat up and looked at him

His roughly seductive black eyes met her challenging blue ones

"I can dance better "

"Yeah "

She quickly flopped in his lap and whispered in his ear

"Yeah "

She held his face as she danced in his lap

She throw her head back as he watched her from the ample of her chest ,to the lines of her ivory neck, to her chin ,pink lips slightly parted, nose pointed to the ceiling and thick black eyes lashes closed as her blue hair hung

He swallowed loving watching his prey from the shadows of the bushes

She rose up her head to see his tense face staring at her so deeply she stopped dancing and looked at him in wonder

He smiled and through on the charm

"Come to my home "

She gasp as he touched her back

She had been touched a lot in her line of work. But it's been a while since she felt a real touch.

"We can go to the back ... For the right price "

He chuckled " how much it'll cost me ?"

"A thousand "

"That's it ?"..."ha ha Come on " he said with amusement in his eyes and smile while his tongue lingered inside his teeth

She gasp

"10,000 !"

He perched his lips then nodded with a hand gesture to continue

Bra blinked at him as if he were insane. She thought of Pans tuitions

"35,000 !"

He stared at her taunting he blinked and breath at her surprised face

"I'll tell you what 100,000 for me and my friend "

Bra coughed as the sound of the music lowered and the Dj spoke

"Alright everyone that was bunny "

No one clapped due to the dead night

He leaned back with her still in his lap

"It seems you have nothing else to do "

Bra thought of it that could pay a year and half of Pans college semesters if she paid that off she could have a start on future payments.

She nodded "I'll go "

He smiled an smiled as if he won the lottery

"Let's go "

"I have to change "

"I'll be waiting "

Bra hopped off his lap and rushed to the dressing room it smelled of hair spray and shank perfume ,but to her it smelled like sweet opportunity as she saw a few girls chuckle at the name up mirror

She went to her locker and through off her closed quickly and dressed she pulled up a pair of Pans jeans and button them then put on her medium sized gray t-shirt then her flats

She rushed out the door and looked around the room she saw the Man at the Bar

She walked to him

He looked back at her and studied her his smile were gone

"Ready "

She nodded

He walked by her and they walked out together awkwardly.

They passed up the bouncer and on to the concrete as the pink neon light shine

She went following behind him

"My cars over there "

She blinked and saw a black jeep next to her and Pans mustang as Pan stood outside the Car leaning against the hood looking up at the sky

Shit she forgot about her

Pan blinked down and saw Bra standing shyly behind some man her face jerked in confusion

"Hold on " Bra told him as him and Bra went in the empty space between the cars

"Bra ?"

Bra grabbed Pans wrist and walked over to the front of the mustang

"What's going on?" Pan asked forgetting about the man looking at her sister serious yet embarrassed face

"Go home Pan"Bra whispered

Pan face jerked again "go home ?"

Bra blinked and nodded

Pan shook her head confused

Bra looked back at the men staring deeply into them

"I'm going home with him " Bra whispered

Pan blinked twice then it dawned on her

"No !Bra ! Are you crazy ! "

Bra looked at ground

"No I "

" don't do that Bra it's gross ! Dancing is bad enough"

Bra eyes shot open as she looked desperately into her sister eyes and grabbed her shoulders

"We need the money "

Pan in shock stared at her sister

"I I'll get a job " Pan stumbled

"Owe 57,544 to for the closing semester an next semester "

Pan felt gravity pulling on her a the words processed

"If I don't pay it all by January your out "

Pan blinked she didn't know it had gotten this bad

"I don't give a Fuck !... Your not doing it !"

"100,000 dollars Pan ! "

Pan eyes widen then looked at the men smiling cockily at her

No

She didn't want to give him the right to say he banged her sister she gritted her teeth and grabbed her sister forcefully and through her behind her

She walked to the Man

"Pan " Bra said worriedly

"Get in the car Bra"

Bra blinked the money were so close

"Pan !"

"Bra I said get in the fucking car"

Pan step with her toes directly across from his and pointed in his face

"Now listen take your money and go fuck off "

She turned around and slapped her hair in his face and turned to the drivers side

As she saw Bras face looking like she took a lost

"Bra get in the Car "

Bra shook her head and closed her eyes as she angrily sat in the car

Slam

The engine roared as Pan switched gears and backed out and zoomed off to the rode

The man watched from his car the leaving vehicle

Pan drove down the empty road fuming her foot tapped on the gas as he held the stirring wheel with one hand bitting her lip and shaking her head

She were so mad she could cry

"WHAT THE heck is wrong with you !"

She yelled at her sister

"IF you were having trouble you should've said it !"

Bra blinked down a her lap as she saw the dash broad and car floor she were to embarrassed anger and upset to speak

"Have you done this before ?!" She asked angrily

Bra let the tears fall

"That's it your not working up there anymore"

Bra shot up her head " then How the fuck are we going to make it !"

Pan paused

While Bra heaved

Pan pressed down on the gas petal

"I don't know but whoring yourself out isn't the way !"

"Shut the fuck up Pan "

Bra punched the dash broad with her fist

"No you shut up !" She yelled back

"Open up your fucking eyes Pan

The sisters argued over the loud engine yelling and screaming at each other to wrapped up in the moment they didn't she's the bright head lights glowing bigger in their car

"You need to quit that job ! It's sucking you away from me !"

Bra opened her mouth to say something but were interrupted by a loud screech

BANG

Bra head hit the dash as Pan screamed tired to gain control of the car as it flew into the side in the grass

Then Tree

Crash

Honkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The Rusted blue Metal and wind shield was indented in by an huge oak tree as bright yellow lights shined behind it

The honking stopped as the door swung forcefully open

Her hands filled with cuts reached for the patch of grass between the car and the door she squinted her eyes as a bright light shined

And she fell on them as she coughed

"Bra " she said weakly as she heard a door swung open

She looked back at the blinding light seeing a dark car and a manly figure

Her heart thudded

"Bra ?!" She said more alarmed

The man walked toward the mustang an went to the opposite side of Pan opening the door

Pan heard a soft moan and saw an hand and leg on the ground as she looked from under neath the car

"Bra !" She cried  
As the man walked away with her sister back to his car

Her Heart pounded as she began to crawl away from the car on her elbows as she cried and tried with all her strength

Her head were pounding and her legs had and unbearable pain

A door closed

She crawled cried and coughed harder as she heard foot steps crunch under a show closer to her

"No " she cried and crawled

He watched her crawled amused and let her get a few feet before he finally walked towards her for real

She crawled on her elbow with her eyes closed as he got closer

She were on her right elbow when she felt him standing above her her bend down

As she cried louder

She opened her eyes and saw the vast grassy field

"No no NO!"

Then she saw white and screamed loudly

then

Black

(**(an: he he muhahahaha let the terror begin !)**


End file.
